myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - Minecraft: Story Mode (Episode 5 to 8)
(Well, now we are also back, with MCSM Voice Actor Meme, now this gets hard, idk if i get this right, but i try...) Benedict - Tom Kenny (Yeah, i doubt Tom Kenny voiced Benedict, tho, Tom Kenny have voiced Gary the Snail, which is a pet, i guess... Benedict having that voice but with chicken noises instead?) Reginald - Hank Azaria (Well, Reginald would sound like Chief Wiggum from The Simpsons, since... Reginald seems like some sort of police, well he is a guard but it kinda counts maybe...) Milo - Danny Wells (Danny Wells voiced Luigi in "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!" Yup, old cartoon about Super Mario, and i guess that voice is perfect for Milo, idk why because Milo's Blonde Luigi?) Phillipe - Whoever only voiced him before... And could replace the role... (Yup, nobody voiced Phillipe, AT ALL, And Isa can keep her voice she sounds beautiful with it tbh but yeah idk who will voice Phillipe?) Stacy Plays - Grey DeLisle (Well, so even The YouTubers gets their voiced changed... Except Stampy? XD Alright, so Stacy would sound like Daphne from Scooby Doo, besides Episode Six is similiar to that show tho ah that makes sense eh so idk it kinda makes some sense..) Cassie Rose - Tress MacNeille (Yes, another person who acts in The Simpsons, well, maybe sounding like Lindsey Naegle, or idk who else..) DanTDM - Tom Kenny (Well, imagine Tom Kenny again? XD Oh XD And he sound just that just like SpongeBob? Oh so SpongeBob's voice on both uh some Male Jesse and Dan? Well, idk who else and i think he would sound funny with SpongeBob voice!) Lizzie - Tara Strong (And well, also some Female Jesse having that voice i guess but... Hm different voice for Lizzie? How about... Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls? Since idk who else even tho Lizzie sounds a little young then..) Captain Sparklez - Jim Cummings (Well, Hadrian have this voice later in the real game, but.. Sparklez sound... Different... Maybe Cat from CatDog, because i of course out of ideas..) TorqueDawg - John DiMaggio (Yeah, he use the Bender voice from Futurama, because TorqueDawg is a jerk, he should sound like a jerk k he do like already sounds like that btw!) Harper - Carolyn Lawrence (Yeah, even tho Harper sounds more like Queen Latifah than Olivia, is ah is maybe too late, Idk who else to be Olivia so about Harper, she can sound like Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob's girl friend... Or squirrel friend idk if they are a couple? Harper can have a voice of a squirrel that comes from Texas so sounds southern!) PAMA - Jill Talley (I was thinking of another voice first but... Yeah PAMA Will sound like Karen, Plankton's computer wife so idk what else to think..) Otto - Jeff Bennett (I guess this is accurate and fitting, he could sound like Kowalski from The Penguins of Madagascar, yeah the tv show i guess, where Kowalski have the voice, i guess that will fit Otto alright..) Nell - Mandy Moore (Well, yeah, Mandy is Rapunzel in Tangled and i thinked Nell is blonde as well now... Ah, maybe not the best choice for new voice, but Nell would sound lovely with that voice maybe?) Slab - Kevin Michael Richardson (I think so, that voice fits for a big guy like Slab! So... A voice from Kevin Michael Richardson? I think somebody named... Clipper? Well he is from Wander Over Yonder, yeah i remember the show, a big creature, so Slab should sound just like that, well maybe?) Facemeat - Dee Bradley Baker (Reuben's voice actor yeah yup! Tho, Dee Bradley Baker voiced Taz in Space Jam, yeah that Looney Tunes character ya know? Cool that character also speaks uh different!) Clutch - Mona Marshall (Since in "South Park" There is a goth girl voiced by that actress, and Clutch looks so goth, i decided her to be!) Capital T - Bill Fagerbakke (Well, Capital T's Voice Actor is unknown, he only did one minor laugh, but... Hecould have Bill Fagerbakke's voice in remake, yeah i doubt Bill voiced him, Bill voiced Patrick Star who is SpongeBob's BFF, Yeah sound like Patrick just like, Bill should do the voice of dumb characters often tho Capital T Is... Idk, not much known about him, he use Patrick's laugh lol!) And Herzog - Doug Lawrence (Yup, last choice, and uh since idk who else voiced Herzog... He can also have ah have some heh vocie actor from SpongeBob SquarePants, Doug is doing Plankton's voice but he could have uh Fred Rechid or "My Leg!" Fish, because Herzog said "OW! MY BODYYYYYYY!" And reminds me of "My Leg!" Lol, ok that was the last one!) (Next time is Season Two!) Thanks for Watching! :D Category:Blog posts